Cedes's Sexcapades
by DreaC
Summary: A series of one-shots in which everyone gets a piece of the Diva.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic came about as a request from my best friend, and also from a conversation in which I admitted that I firmly believe Mercedes has a ND harem. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Warning: This has little to no plot, just a lot of smutty goodness and is very AU. It will be a series of one-shots that kind of tie together. It also has femslash and threesomes, so if you're not down with those this story ain't for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It's Brittany, Bitch<strong>

One thing Mr. Schue liked was duets. He'd assigned us another set of duets and our partners were picked at random. I'd gotten paired with Brittany. I was cool with that. Of all the Cheerios, I could honestly say that Brittany had never wronged me in any way. She'd never stepped to me with any disrespect. She was just sweet and lovable Brittany. When we'd gotten paired together, she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I got Cedes, bitches!" The girl danced around the room, gloating.

I laughed. "Britt, is it that serious?"

"Everyone wants you - even if they won't admit it."

"You mean everyone wants to sing with me?"

"Yeah, okay," the blonde agreed, still dancing around. "Wanna come over tonight for Fondue for Two and then we can pick a song?"

"We can do that, but don't be mad if I don't eat the Fondue." Her face fell and I quickly added, "More for Lord Tubbington, right?" She shot me a blinding smile then and I was glad that I had smooth things over with her.

That evening I'd picked a few songs that might suit both Brittany's voice and mine. I was mentally preparing myself for Britt's particular brand of crazy when I knocked on the door. She answered the door, still as excited as she was earlier. "Cedes!" she greeted.

"Hey girl. So what are we talking about for the show?"

"The show?"

"Fondue for Two?"

"Oh Lord Tubbington ate all the Fondue before you got here. He knows I'm not happy with him. He's supposed to be on a diet."

"I'm sure he'll try harder to be on his best behavior," I told her for lack of something better to say.

Britt led me to her room, and she told me she had the perfect song for us to sing. She started playing the song and it had a nice beat. I was sitting on her bed and she pulled me up to dance. At first we were dancing back to back, then Brittany turned, grinding up against me. I'd grinded with the girls before at parties so this was no big deal until I felt her hands grab my ass. She then gripped my hips and pulled me back against her. Brittany started singing the lyrics low in my ear. "We can be polite, when we know they're watching. But I want you like that. Yeah, I want you like that." Her breath caressed my neck and caused me to shiver. She came around in front of me, and she wasn't wearing that childlike smile anymore. Her smile was almost predatory. "Say you're just a friend, I'm a little liar. When we play pretend body is on fire, 'cause I like it like that." Her body was pressed up against mine, her hands on my ass giving it a squeeze.

"Brittany," I stepped away from her. "What are you doing?"

For every step she made forward, I made two back until my knees hit her bed. I didn't have anywhere to go because Brittany was standing in front of me. "Come here closer, don't be shy. Cross my heart and hope to die. Keep the secret me and you, and seal it with a kiss," she sang, caressing my face before her lips met mine.

"You're so pretty, 'Cedes, and your ass has its own fan club at McKinley. I'm the president. I've always wanted to touch it and _smack_ it," she murmured against my lips.

What world was I in and how did I find myself in this predicament? I was too stunned to even move. Little Britt-brat had just kissed me and was dirty talking me.

"It's okay to kiss me back, Cedes. I won't bite unless you want me to. Do you want me to?" Brittany's lips traveled down up my jaw line and down the side of my neck. She bit me experimentally, and shockingly I liked it.

Brittany smiled at the involuntary moan that came from me. Her lips met mine once more. "It's more fun if you actually participate. Please?" She started to pout. Her hands went to my breasts, and I gasped as she gave them a squeeze. "Your tits feel amazing, Cedes. Can I see them?" she asked before her lips went back to my neck, alternating between sucking and biting. With every bite, she gave my breasts a firm squeeze. The action felt so good that my back arched to give her better access. "Can I?" she asked once more, punctuating the question with a squeeze and a bite.

"God yes, Brittany. Yes." It slipped from my tongue automatically and it was all the go ahead she needed to lift my shirt over my head. She undid my bra like she was unwrapping a gift on Christmas day. Her eyes lit up.

Brittany's hands immediately went out, palming my breasts. For a few minutes she was just fixated, jiggling and kneading them. Her hands soon fell away only to be replaced by her mouth. Brittany's tongue alternated between circling and flicking over my nipples. Wetness was pooling between my legs as she kept up her teasing. The little devil even started nipping at me. This went on for what felt like forever. It was almost torture. Brittany wasn't touching the place that now ached and throbbed, practically begging for some attention.

"Lay down, Cedes," she demanded, her voice taking on an air of authority I'd never heard before. I didn't give in to demands that easily. It would seem though that I didn't have to. Britt pushed me backward. Once I was flat on my back, she licked up the length of my stomach. She nipped her way back down, latching onto my jeans with her teeth and tugging. Now, I have to admit that was hot as hell. "Can I go to Disneyland?"

I rose up on my elbows to look down at her. "Disneyland?"

"Cedes, I know your pussy is going to be like a ride I never want to end, just like at Disneyland."

"Well then get on it, damn it. The sooner you get on that ride, the sooner you get me off." I was in desperate need of some relief.

She grinned at me, placing her hand between my legs. My hips rose at her touch. Just a single finger began to trail up and down the crotch of my jeans. It wasn't enough. I needed more. The ache was persistent, and the throbbing need more prominent with ever pass. Up and down, up then down her finger trailed. "Please, please,God! Touch me. Take off my jeans and panties and touch me," I whimpered.

Britt made quick work of my button and zipper. I lifted my hips and she snatched down my jeans and underwear. Without warning, she spread my legs and jammed her fingers inside me. "It's Brittany, bitch, remember it because you're going to be screaming it on a loop."

With her fingers pumping in and out faster and faster, her lips trialing kisses up my inner thigh, and my own hands teasing my nipples, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Everything felt amazing. Every touch and caress elicited a wave of pleasure. When her tongue flicked over my clit, my hips jerked and my hands tangled in her golden tresses. "Britt!" I screamed.

"Close, but not quite." She looked up at me with a mischievous smile.

Over and over her tongue flicked and swirled. She licked and sucked on my sensitive bundle of nerves, causing my hips to rise off the bed. That didn't thwart her. She just hooked her arms around my thighs, holding me in place. My body was shaking with her relentless attack. It was as if it were saying, "fuck the building waves. This is a damn tsunami". I was quickly unraveling.

"Fuck, Brittany, fuck me! Shit!" I screamed over and over, riding out the tsunami.

I was still shaking even after she stopped touching me. I pulled her toward me, wanting to taste myself on her tongue. My hand moved up her Cheerio skirt and she stopped me, shaking her head no. "Today was Cedes appreciation day. Tomorrow before we practice our duet, we can _do it_ again, and I'll teach you how to appreciate me."

We both sat up and she handed me my clothes. I redressed and made my way to the door. As soon as my hand was on the door knob, Brittany smacked me hard on the ass. When I turned back to look at her she was jumping up and down with giddiness. "I can't wait to tell the fan club!"

"Brittany! You are not! Wait, who exactly is in this club?"

Her smile faded and her face was stone serious. "First rule of WWIDTDA is never to talk about it."

"What are all those letters?"

"It's the name of your fan club - what would I do to dat ass. Sam came up with it." She clamped a hand over her mouth. "I've said too much," she mumbled through her hand.

"Bye, Britt, I'll see you tomorrow." I was shaking my head. This girl had to be lying.

"Cedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're a bi-corn like me and Rachel?"

"A bi-corn? Like you and – _Rachel who_?"

The only answer I got from her was an "oops" and a shove out the door. I would never - no matter how much I tried – understand Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nervously biting my nails* So…yeah…what did y'all think? Reviews would be awesome!<strong>

**Also, can y'all guess who the VP of the "What Would I Do to Dat Ass" Club is? ;)**

**The song Britt was singing was Seal it with a Kiss by Britney Spears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Diva-off<strong>

**A WWIDTDA Club Member's POV**

Brittany walked in almost bouncing. Her normal crazy seemed to be kicked up a notch. I felt the need to inform her of her tardiness. "Brittany, you're late. We only have a few minutes before Glee starts."

"I'm pretty sure you'll all forgive me once I tell you who I've been doing this past week!" Her smile was bright.

Sam, our faithful VP, asked the question cautiously. "Who?"

"Cedes!" she squealed like a fan girl.

"What?" I stood. "That's not fair! I thought we were all going to just talk about her, not pursue her."

"Jealous?" she asked me.

"I am! Do you know how many times I've dreamed of hittin' that?" another member interjected.

"Brittany, sweetheart, can I just have a second hand kiss? Those lips have actually touched our beautiful goddess," Sam asked.

"I'm not sharing."

"Brittany," Sam whined. "Your little hands aren't even equipped for what our girl has to offer. Mine," he held out his hands. "are ass holdin' hands. These lips were practically made for kissin' her full ones, and this –"

"Here we go again! Sam just shut up! We know. We're all here for the same reason!" I interrupted him. "The fact of the matter is what are we going to do now? Just sit here with the knowledge that _Brittany_ of all people is the only one to have gotten up close and personal with the diva?"

"She's not an object," one of the original members informed me. "I don't even know why you're here!"

"I know she's not an object. It's just…forget I said anything, and for your information I'm here for all the same reasons! She's beautiful, and I like to admire."

"Could've fooled me!" Our most silent member spoke up.

"Oh don't get your Cheerio skirt in a twist! Do any of you show it?"

They were all looking anywhere but at me. I knew I had a point. None of them, well with the exception of two, ever gave the impression that they were interested in her. "My point exactly!" I smiled triumphantly.

"What point?" Mercedes asked from the door as she walked in arm and arm with Kurt. A few others filed in after her and Brittany made a point to turn her so that her ass was facing us as she hugged her. There was an identical smile on each of our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

Kurt was chattering on and on, but I couldn't help the knowledge that had spilled from Brittany at the beginning of the week. There was a secret club fan club about me, and I only knew two of the members. Brittany, who was sitting beside Santana today, gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled back politely. Then there was Sam. He was sitting with his arm lazily thrown over the back of Quinn's chair. I saw him smirk and wink at me. I turned my head, telling myself that this wasn't happening. That boy was not in my fan club. Britt promised me that she would keep our fooling around a secret, and in turn I'd act like I was none the wiser about Sam being in the club as well. Somehow, I didn't trust the girl. Just like she'd let slip about the club and Sam, she'd probably tell someone about my lack of innocence.

I wondered who else could possibly be in my fan club. Was it possible that more New Directions members were also involved? Cutting off Kurt mid sentence, I asked, "Do you know about Finn being in any other clubs?" I asked testing the waters.

He frowned. "No. Football and Glee is all. Mercedes, were you even listening to me? What's all this about?"

"What about Sam?"

"Why would I know anything about Sam?"

I gave him a look, knowing that he knew a lot about the boy. He even knew that blonde wasn't Sam's natural hair color. "While I did do research initially when he first arrived, I have to say that his whereabouts aren't much concern to me now that he's actively pursuing Quinn."

"Oh, well never mind then," I said disappointedly.

"Are you going to answer my question, Diva?"

"What question was that?"

"Three divas sleepover at Rachel's house tonight?"

"Sure. You know I'm always up for that!"

After Glee that day, I was at my locker getting some books when I felt a presence behind me. Sam Evans was leaning against the lockers across the hall, watching me. He was biting his lip and I had to admit that it was damn sexy.

When he saw that I'd noticed him, he walked over to me. "Hey, Cedes."

"Hi. So what were you looking at over there, Sam?" I asked, letting him know I had caught him.

His cheeks turned red and he looked away from me. "Oh, nothin'. I was just spacing out."

Smiling knowingly, I said, "Yeah. It happens."

There was no way he didn't know I'd caught him gazing at my ass. He started tripping over his words. "I…um…Well, see ya tomorrow."

Sam was amusing, and it was fun messing with him. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't I get a hug?" I never hugged this boy, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't start just to make his day.

He frowned. "You…you want to hug me?"

"We're in Glee together, and I hug all of them, so…"

That lopsided grin he sometimes sported brightened his face. Sam cautiously held out his arms for me to hug him. I walked into his embrace and his arms wrapped fully around me. This boy held me tight and my head snapped up when I felt his hand on my backside.

"Sam! Are your hands on my ass?"

"Sorry. I…accident."

He was still holding me close when Kurt and Rachel came out of the choir room. "What is this?" Rachel asked, her voice suddenly high pitched.

Sam and I put distance between us, but I noticed that he kept his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. He was grinning at Rachel. "Just a nice little hug between friends." There was something in the way that he looked at her and the way she glared back that I was missing.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you and Mercedes were friends," Rachel pointed out.

Sam's thumb was rubbing up and down my side in a not so friendly way. I was stunned speechless. "Well, Rachel, just because you aren't aware, doesn't make it not so, right Cedes?"

I frowned, moving from his grasp. "I don't know what this is, but don't put me in it."

"It's nothing. Besides, _we_ have a slumber party to get ready for." Rachel looped her arm through mine, leading me to the parking lot with Kurt following behind us.

We got into Kurt's SUV and began our ritual of going to his place to pack his overnight bag, then we went to my house to grab mine, before hitting the store for snacks. All throughout the store, Rachel was clinging to me like I was her better half. Kurt shot me quizzical looks and I shrugged in response. As we stood at the register, I looked over at her with her arm looped through mine.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem…" I was at a loss for how to put it nicely.

"Clingy," Kurt supplied.

"I've just missed spending time with you Mercedes. That's it," she answered.

I just shook it off. Sometimes, delving into Rachel's mind scared me. I would take her at her word, even if I didn't truly believe her.

When we'd gotten to her house, we'd watched movies and sang ourselves into exhaustion. By the time we settled down, we were all sitting in bed, talking about guys. "Mercedes, what is the deal with you and Sam? I was under the impression that he was pursuing Quinn," Rachel pried.

I shrugged. "There is nothing happening with me and Sam. I should be asking you that question. What was that little altercation in the hall about?"

"I was just curious is all as to why you two were hugging."

"Cedes is a hugger, Rachel, get used to it. There's no big scandal involved she just likes to hug," Kurt explained and that seemed to satisfy her curiosity.

By lights out time, I was half asleep when I heard Rachel and Kurt arguing. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep beside Mercedes this time!"

"I always sleep in the middle!" Kurt protested.

"Well I want the middle this time, Kurt! It's my bed after all!"

I heard Kurt sigh and felt the bed move. Rachel's slight form was now in between Kurt and me, and I felt her arm go around my waist as she snuggled into my back. It was hard for me to sleep because this was a little weird. I was always under the impression that Rachel didn't like me as much as she did Kurt. I always thought she invited me along because she knew Kurt would object if I wasn't included. As I thought this over in my head, I didn't move. I let Rachel believe I was asleep.

It wasn't too long before I felt her hand snaking down my stomach and slipping between my thighs. I gasped and my hips automatically reacted, lifting at her touch. She shushed me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying not to wake Kurt.

"You," she answered.

"Rachel, what the hell! What about Finn?"

"He's okay. I let him watch when Quinn and I fool around," she said it so casually I almost missed it.

"Excuse me!" I said a little too loudly and Kurt grumbled. I knew I hadn't woken him because it took a lot more than that to wake Kurt. Sometimes that boy slept like the dead.

Her lips were right up close on my ear. "It's obvious that I have to work a little harder to make you speechless." She applied more pressure, ensuring that I feel each pass of her fingers over my clit through the thin fabric of my pajamas and panties. My hips swirled accommodatingly.

I couldn't say much of anything then, because it felt so good. Be it Rachel Berry or not, it had been a while since Brittany and I had fooled around and my body was appreciative of someone's hands besides my own touching me. Every once in a while a quiet moan would escape me. Rachel was chattering on and on as she worked hard to get me off. I couldn't believe that Rachel Berry was fucking me. Brittany was totally believable, but Rachel…And to top it all off, the things she was saying were throwing me for a fucking loop.

"God, you're so pretty, Mercedes, it's just unfair how pretty you are. Sometimes, Quinn and I imagine what it would be like if you were to join us. My face buried between your legs while she played with your breasts." Rachel continued to paint a very hot as hell nasty picture in my mind of just what she and Quinn would do to me if I let them.

My hips were moved wildly at the images I was envisioning. I felt Rachel grinding against my ass as she even brought Finn into the fantasy. Nearing the cusp of my climax, I turned my head to look up at Rachel before the climax overtook me. She had this proud look in her eyes, this high and mighty glint that she always got when she was bossing people around. I had only a few seconds to dwell on that look before the waves of bliss overtook me, and I bit my lip hard to keep quiet.

After I rode out my orgasm, and I saw Rachel smiling smugly, I knew it was time to flip the script. There was just something about Rachel Berry that brought out the competitiveness in me. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Rolling over, I lifted Rachel's oversized sleep shirt, moving her panties aside and ramming my fingers inside of her. She squealed in surprise.

"I'm getting the sense that Quinn didn't let you dominate her, so you got off on doing it to me?" I asked her, and her head bobbed quickly in reply. My hands worked her over relentlessly. I knew her cries and whimpers would wake Kurt, but I was hell bent on making her come and doing a better job of it than what she did for me. Her hips were rising and falling off the bed and she was begging over and over, almost willing herself to come. I leaned down and my tongue swiped over her clit just once and she screamed my name.

There was no way in Hell Kurt didn't hear that. After she'd rode out her climax and opened her eyes, I smiled smugly, rolling out of bed. Out of the two of us she was the only one that had screamed out a name. Not once did I scream her name, or scream at all for that matter. "You're welcome," I said before making my way to the shower.

The next morning, Kurt was silent. He hadn't said a word over breakfast nor when we were all getting dressed. It was silent all around. Rachel hadn't spoken either. When Kurt left the kitchen, I looked over at her. "So that's what this whole mess is about between you and Sam? You're in the club too?"

She looked away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel lied.

"I get it. The first rule is to never talk about it. Rachel, I'm not someone you guys can just fuck to one up each other."

"That's not what I was trying to do at all. I really do admire you, Mercedes, and sometimes you just want to show some appreciation to the people you admire." She kissed me on the cheek at the same time that Kurt came back into the room.

"You know, you two should really keep it down if you don't want me to question everything I thought I knew about you. For drama's sake, I'm going to pretend that I never heard a thing," he vowed, and we walked out the door like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved and read all of your reviews. Thanks so much for giving me your thoughts. They keep me writing!<strong>

**This was the hardest chapter to write. I really don't like Rachel Berry that much, but my bestie requested it, and now you know three club members! **

**There will always – for the most part – be an unknown club member POV to start the chapter. Until Sam because we know he's there lol. And I'm a samcedes girl at heart, so of course I have to sprinkle in some Sam. Don't be surprised if Samcedes moments get sprinkled into every chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The gentle giant<strong>

**WWIDTDA NON Member's POV**

I had been noticing for a few weeks now that a few of my friends meet up in the choir room early on certain days. It was just by chance that I saw Rachel going in. That really confused me because there were only a few people that liked Rachel, yet they seemed to embrace her fully in their little group here. She went in skipping. They'd left the door open and I listened from the lockers next to the room.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam asked her.

"Mercedes," she answered simply.

"You didn't," he answered.

"I did, and it was amazing!"

"You slept with her just to spite Brittany!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because…I…I just am!" Sam seemed frustrated and instead of continuing the conversation, he blew past me in the hall. I wanted to go after him and get answers, but I was rooted in my spot as I watched a Cheerio clad girl sneer at Rachel and walk out of the room. She bumped into me, looking up and giving me a knowing smile.

"Eavesdroppers never hear anything good," she said.

"I'm pretty sure that I misunderstood exactly what goes on in there. I…I didn't hear what I think I just heard, did I?"

She just laughed and sauntered off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

I was looking at the time on my cell phone when I headed toward the choir room. In the split second it took to look down, my body encountered something hard and I fell back onto my ass, getting the breath knocked out of me. My cell phone had flown in toward the lockers on my left, and I cringed hoping that the screen hadn't broken. Looking toward the source that I'd run into, I found concerned green eyes looking down at me.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over. I wasn't looking where I was going," Sam explained, holding out a hand to help me up. "You okay? Nothing hurt?"

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure about my cell phone though." I looked over at it face down on the floor.

Sam went to retrieve it. Instead of handing it back immediately, he inspected it and began typing something into it. "Nothing wrong with it, except the fact that my number was missing from your contacts. I fixed that problem though."

There was something about Sam's boldness that knocked the diva out of me, and in her place was this shy girl that started to stammer. "I…well…thanks. Do you…want my number?"

Sam grinned and started concentrating on the tiles on the floor. "I…might already have it." He bit his lip and looked up at me.

"You do? Who gave it to you?"

"Tina."

Cocking an eyebrow, I thought that over. "She did?" I wish I could stop stating the obvious in question form.

"Don't get mad at her. I wouldn't stop bugging her until finally she cracked."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Would you have given it to me?"

Suddenly the lockers to the right of me became really interesting. I couldn't look at him as I said, "Maybe…"

"So would you rather I delete your number and ask you?"

At that I looked up. "Sam, what is wrong with you? It's fin-"

"Too late. It's gone." He smiled. "So…Mercedes, can I have your phone number?"

I was too busy laughing at this crazy boy to actually try pretending to be aloof with indecisiveness. Instead, when he handed me his phone, I just typed my number in. "There you go."

Finally he handed me my phone back as if he was holding it hostage until I agreed to give him my number myself. I began walking toward the choir room, knowing that I would be late. Sam caught up to me. "So I can text you some time, right?"

"Of course, Sam." He seemed to beam and head over to take his seat next to Quinn.

I shook my head. Sam Evans was odd, but cute in a way.

It had been a couple of weeks since anyone had approached me from the fan club about my ass. Maybe Rachel had gotten the message across to them that I wasn't a piece of ass they could just attempt to seduce. I hadn't truly noticed anyone staring at me or trying to push up on me – except Sam occasionally.

The absence of my admirers could have something to do with some underlying drama from some of the couples in Glee Club lately. There have been a few times that I have walked in on Finn and Rachel arguing before class started. I hoped like hell it had nothing to do with me.

Even going over to the Hudson-Hummel home, I found myself catching the tail end of a Finchel argument. Papa Burt had let me in and I headed straight to the den, but Finn was in there. I heard him throw his phone up against the wall and I jumped. He seemed startled to see me. "Hey, Cedes, Kurt isn't home. He said something about hanging with Blaine." It had taken some getting used to, not having my friend around all the time, but if he was happy, I was happy for him.

"Oh, okay." I turned to leave and Finn stopped me.

"Cedes, you don't have to leave. You can wait. You're here all the time it's like a second home. You know you're always welcome with or without Kurt here."

"Thanks, Finn, but I just figured that you wanted to be alone with all that Incredible Hulk destruction you're making." I pointed to the lamp that he'd broken with his phone.

He looked in that direction. "Shit. Kurt and Mom are gonna kill me."

I laughed. "I love how you put Kurt first. He can be vicious when it comes to decor." Finn didn't laugh, he just frowned. "I'll help you. We can glue it back together."

Finn's smile was blinding as he rushed out of the room to get some glue. When he came back with two tubes of super glue, we set to work, piecing together the puzzle of this lamp. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and Rachel?"

"I'm not sure where her head is these days. She doesn't seem like she wants to be in this relationship."

"I thought you were okay with her and Quinn fooling around," I said before realizing that I wasn't supposed to know.

Surprise was evident on Finn's face. "You know about that?"

"Rachel told me."

"So…is it…true about you and her?"

I closed my eyes, taking a breath. Instead of answering out right, I asked, "Am…am I the reason for the fighting?"

"Oh no. Rachel can be quite selfish. Everything has to be about her. When she's with me and Quinn, I have to want her and Quinn has to want her, but there can never be a me and Quinn."

"That kinda sucks," I said for lack of anything better.

"It does, but I think she does it because she wants to be like you…with your club of admirers."

"I didn't even know about the club until recently. Are…you in it?"

I heard Finn chuckle beside me and when I looked up, he was gazing at me. He sat the glue down, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "Nope. I've thought you were pretty for years. I didn't need a club to tell me that, but you never looked my way."

"Why would I, Finn, when you and Puck were the Slushiers back then?"

"Did I ever Slushie you?"

Thinking back, I realized he had a point. "No," my voice came in almost as whisper as I was pinned by his gaze and the way he kept inching forward. With his lips only inches from mine, I asked, "What about Rachel?"

"We're over," he whispered in return, softly touching his lips to mine.

Finn took the glue from my hands and sitting it on the table, deepening our kiss. I whimpered into his mouth as our tongues met. It would seem that his air supply was endless, but I kept having to pull away breathlessly. He would only let me get a few seconds worth of air before his lips would crash into mine once more.

"Finn," I said, when I managed to speak between his eager kisses.

"Say my name like that again. I like it."

"Do something to earn it," I challenged.

Finn pulled my shirt up over my head, and he bit his lip. "Damn," he murmured. Eager kisses ghosted my collar bone and down my cleavage. His tongue followed the trail his lips made, sending a shiver through me. His lips came back to mine and it was my turn to work his shirt up over his head. As we separated so that he could take off his shirt, he winked at me before pulling me closer. I laughed, hiding my face against his bare shoulder.

Lifting my gaze to meet his, his lips touched mine gently. "I like kissing you."

"It's nice…kissing you that is," I admitted.

Finn leaned in again and we heard Kurt calling my name. We jumped apart and Finn tossed me my shirt. I made quick work of putting on before Kurt appeared in the doorway. "Cedes, Dad told me you had been waiting for me?"

Kurt frowned as he took in Finn. "Why are you shirtless?"

I looked and Finn and he looked at me. Instead of actually answering him, he said, "I broke your favorite lamp."

Kurt was too focused on the lamp to notice me grabbing Finn's shirt and tossing it to him. "Finn Hudson!" Kurt yelled. "And who tried to _glue_ it back together?"

I raised my hand. "That was my idea."

"Oh I am furious with the both of you right now!"

"Well in that case, that's my cue to leave," I said, trying to get out before Kurt actually had time to think about what he just saw.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out, Cedes," Finn offered, trying to escape Kurt's wrath.

We arrived at my car and I was leaning against the door. "That was close."

Finn didn't respond. He just leaned in for the kiss that Kurt had cut short. I obliged, but when we separated, I asked, "Finn, what are we doing?"

"Kissing."

"I know that, but I mean you just broke up with Rachel."

"And you have a club of people that want on your ass, but I'm not in that club and I just like to kiss you."

"So you've mentioned."

"And I would've done other things if Kurt hadn't come back." He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me against his body. Our height difference was almost comical. Finn was practically a giant compared to me.

"I don't want Rachel drama."

"Neither do I!"

"Finn! Be serious."

"There won't be. I like you and your lips. So can we try this again?"

"Tomorrow? My house after school?"

His lips touched my cheek and he said, "We don't have to…you know. We can just hang out and see where things lead."

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>So…Sam's got some competition! This actually wasn't the plan, but I just couldn't get Finn and Mercedes to do what I wanted. In the back of my mind Finncedes was something much more than him trying to one up Rachel, so this came about. <strong>

**Nevertheless, I hope y'all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Maybe There's a Shark In the Water<strong>

**A WWIDTDA Club Member's POV**

If there was one thing I knew, it was when fuckery was afoot. I'd been watching that fine ass for years and never sensed any suspicious activity until now. Now, normally, I didn't speak up too much in the sham of a club, seeing as half of these idiots wouldn't know how to please this woman even if she called out step by step instructions.

While Brittany talked about how wonderful and beautiful Mercedes was, I was planning on how to stop what I had been seeing before my eyes. I nudged Sam's arm and he looked at me. "Shit is happening, Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's dating – or fucking – at the very least."

"No she's not. None of us have even approached her since Rachel."

This boy is fucking delusional. "That's because it's not one of us! But it is a Titan!"

"Hell no!" Sam yelled, standing up and interrupting the meeting. "Tell me who he is!"

I didn't expect that reaction. I'd hate to see how he feels when he finds out the person is closer to us than he thinks. "Outside. That kind of information will ruin a couple lives in this room." I knew two in particular who wouldn't like that news. One of them being Rachel Berry.

We went outside to the parking lot and Sam turned toward me, looking like he was ready to kill. This boy had it bad, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve so it's no wonder he was so upset. "Who is the mother fucker that's stealing my –I mean Mercedes away?"

"Finn Hudson."

Sam's face seemed to fall. "He's a train wreck! He's stuck up Berry's ass and it's only a matter of time before he hurts Mercy."

"_Mercy?_" I mocked. "Interesting. He's stuck up Quinn's ass too."

"Yeah, in my head she has me screaming for mercy. We've got to do something."

I knew I picked the right person to align myself with briefly. He'd had problems with Quinn and Finn since he started dating her. "Divide and conquer," I suggested. "But just know after the divide, I have every intention to conquer."

Sam smiled in challenge. "May the odds be ever in your favor, then I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

Shadiness was the word of the week for me. I didn't exactly know what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't normal. Every time Finn walked up to me in the hall or the choir room, there was Puck. He never wanted anything, but was always there flashing me winks and making comments and calling me Sexy Mama. Puck was an effective cockblocker, but Sam was a different story entirely. It was like he had become Puck.

I was at Mr. Schuester's desk, turning in my Spanish homework as he and everyone else was filing out of the room, when I felt arms wrap around me from behind and breath tickle my neck. "Hey, beautiful girl," Sam whispered.

"Uh…Hi, Sam." I bit my lip nervously because I looked to my right and saw Finn waiting on me at the door. He looked at me questioningly, and I tried to shrug. I could tell seeing Sam wrapped around me didn't make him happy. He mouthed that we would talk later and I nodded, trying to figure out just what in the hell Sam thought he was doing. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he stated simply.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sometimes I hear some bad news and just need a Cedes hug."

He finally released me. I was glad the class room was empty. There would have been tons of rumors spread by now about how Sam and I are fucking around behind Quinn's back. "What news? Is everything okay?"

"It will be fine when you tell me that you and Finn aren't together."

I frowned. "Sam, why does it matter? Aren't you with Quinn?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Are you with Finn?" he asked again, walking closer to me.

"Does it matter?" I replied, looking for an escape, but I was between Sam and the desk.

Did he answer my question? No, he didn't his lips descended upon mine. His tongue slipped between my surprised, parted lips while his hands spread my legs so that he could stand between them. I was melting against him. Just his kiss was going straight to my nether regions. He didn't have to touch me at all. Pulling away, I turned my head, but it didn't deter him. He kissed my cheek instead. I needed to clear my head. I didn't know exactly what this was about, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the club.

When he finally looked at me, I didn't know what to say. Sam smiled. "I'm not going to fuck you, Mercedes. I'm not going to try to persuade you to be with me, or beg, or seduce you. You're not ready."

"Not ready for what?"

"When you figure out what I already know, call me."

Sam's lips lingered on mine like he was savoring the moment as he kissed me before he left. My eyes remained closed long after he'd gone, trying to replay this moment in my head. I didn't understand Sam, and I wasn't sure if I ever would.

Glee club that day was so awkward. There was this intense air surrounding the group like one cross word or action would set something bad in motion. I sat off to myself, feeling like all eyes were on me even if they weren't. I knew the rumor mill was running rampant with talk of Finn and me, but who really cared?

I was so glad when the bell rang, and I was the first person out of the classroom. "Hey, Mercedes, wait up," Finn called after me and I turned just in time to see the quizzical glances our friends were casting our way.

"Yeah?"

Finn didn't say anything. Instead, right in the doorway to the choir room, he leans down and kisses me. His hands go to my hips and my eyes widen when his tongue slides into my mouth. He pushes me back up against the doorframe, and my eyes close as I feel his tongue caressing mine. There's dead quiet around us. I'm sure I could hear a pin drop if it were to happen. Though the sound I did hear was my squeal when Finn grabbed my ass, giving it a squeeze. When he finally released me, I sank back against the door, trying to catch my breath.

"Can you take me home?" he asked.

I nodded. "Su…sure."

Finn held out his hand for me to take, and I did before looking over my shoulder to see my friends frozen. Sam and Rachel's faces were tied for most devastated, and Puck had this shit eating grin on his face. He winked and blew me a kiss. I felt Finn lightly tug on my hand and we made our way to my car.

We were silent the entire drive. I only spoke when I was walking into his house and Burt commented, "Cedes! We've being seeing a lot of you around here lately." He hugged me.

"You have."

"You here waiting on Kurt?"

I opened my mouth, but Finn answered. "Actually she's hanging out with me."

"Oh…well…either way, I'm glad to see you."

We quickly headed to Finn's room, and he flopped down on his bed. I stood looking down and rolling my eyes. "What is wrong with you? Kissing me in front everyone like that and then answering for me with Burt."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?"

Finn's face started to fall, and it truly broke my heart a tad. I walked over to him, sitting in his lap and cupping his face. "Oh no, Finn. It's just I don't know what we're doing. We're just friends who like to kiss."

"I like to do more than _just_ kiss you, Mercedes. I like to touch you." Finn's hands roamed under my shirt as his fingers teasingly grazed over my breasts and there was a hitch in my breathing. His fingertips slid over my tummy before he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. His hand found its way between my legs and he began massaging me there. "I know you thoroughly enjoyed dinner with Blaine and Kurt, when I buried my fingers inside of you under that sexy skirt you were wearing. Watching you bite your lip to keep from making a sound. Tell me you didn't enjoy it." He pinched my clit and I squealed.

His free hand covered my mouth. "Do you want Burt to come up here and find us like this?" Involuntarily, I moaned in response. "Damn, you like it? You like nearly getting caught? Fuck me, Cedes. Can we fuck right now? I don't wanna just be kissing buddies. I want us to be fuck buddies," Finn babbled.

"Do you have protection?"

"Does that mean…"

"Finn, yes. It means yes!"

He shifted me, sitting me on the bed as he rummaged around the room for a condom. As he searched my phone signaled that I had a text. I checked it and it was marked urgent.

**Family emergency. Will talk when you get here – Dad**

I hopped to my feet, fixing my clothes. "Finn, I've got to go. Family emergency. I'll call you when I know what's going on. Promise."

"Drive safe okay."

He gave me a quick kiss before I ran out the door. I drove home, at a reasonable speed, but my mind kept wandering to what exactly could be wrong. When I got home I ran inside to find my parents curled up on the couch watching a movie. I frowned. "What's the emergency?" I asked.

They turned to me with quizzical looks on their faces. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" mom asked.

"I got a text."

"We've been having a movie marathon. Neither one of us has sent you a text. Are you sure you didn't read it wrong?"

Looking down at it, I knew for a fact it has Dad's phone number on it, but I didn't push. "I…I must have. I'm going to head up to my room and sort this out."

I didn't have much time to wonder about the message because I got my answer when I entered my room. Noah Puckerman was laying in my bed with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Snuck in, stole your dad's phone from his office and texted you. I knew you would be with the giant, and I just couldn't have that."

"Jealous, huh?"

"Nope, cuz I was first," he said, hopping out of bed and making his way toward me. Puck pushed me toward my desk and made quick work of my pants and panties. He was working on his as he said, "You've missed this, haven't you?"

"Your hit it and quit it lifestyle? It's the reason I can't commit to anything solid with Finn. You've corrupted me."

He rolled on a condom and bent me over my desk, bending one of my legs to rest on it. His hands went between my legs and he said, "Finn already got you wet, but I'm here to finish the job." He entered me, and I reached back to hold him in place while I adjusted to this fullness. "And last I checked _you _were the one to quit me."

My hips swirled and he groaned before he started thrusting. "I wanted a fucking relationship, not just fucking at the time," I replied, closing my eyes against the deliciously slow pace we were moving.

"Is that what you told Finn?" His thrusts grew faster and pressing his chest against my back to go deeper. "Did you fuck him?"

All I could do was whimper and hope he wouldn't stop because I did miss having sex with him – even if that hadn't been all I wanted at the time. "Did you?" he asked again, pumping harder and reaching between my thighs to tease my clit.

I could feel my toes curling and Puck's nails biting into my hip at his grip. "No!" I gasped out. "Fuck me. I'm so close!"

"Scream for me." He grunted as he pounded me.

I shook my head no, but he wasn't taking that for an answer and he straightened, repositioning himself so that he could pound me relentlessly, hitting just the right spot. I felt tingles spread throughout my entire body, and my body building towards its climax. "Oh God, Puck!" I screamed as I came.

It was such a powerful climax that her literally had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me upright. His own climax quickly followed, but he barely gave either of us time to recover before he had me on my back on the floor with his head situated between my thighs, licking up all my juices. I was practically shaking as my hands found their way to his Mohawk.

There was a knock on the door that scared me half to death. "Mercedes, are you alright? We heard you scream."

Puck looked up at me and smirked before he sucked my clit into his mouth and I had to bite down on my lip hard not to scream out. Controlling my breathing, I said, "I…I'm fine. Just talking to Puck on the phone."

Puck repeated his action, and my eyes shut tightly and my hands tugged at his hair as I bit my lip harshly. I was coming undone once more, and it took me longer to recover this time. When I did finally figure out how to use my limbs, I stood looking at Puck getting dressed and smiled. "Well, I'll see you school tomorrow."

"That's it? Thanks for the fuck, but goodbye is all I get?"

"I did learn from the best," I pointed out. "Don't kid me. You wanted to one up Finn, and you did so there's nothing really left for us."

I was about to head to the bathroom when he shocked me. "What if there is more?" he asked before climbing out the window and leaving me stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the story that originally had no real plot is slowly gaining somewhat of a plot lol. She's kinda sorta with Finn, then there's Puck and Sam, and then some other people who just want on that ass…<strong>

**What do you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts :) And always thanks for the reviews and favs, and alerts. They make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Soul Sisters<strong>

**A WWITDA CLUB MEMBER'S POV**

These guys were idiots. None of them deserved to be with Mercedes. To think, she had three of them after her, and here I was just wanting to hang out with her again. I missed her, and now she had three imbeciles taking up her time.

The meetings had all turned into arguments over who should be with our girl, and we even had Finn join the group now – which infuriated Rachel and put me in an awkward place. I stood as I listened to them all go back and forth about it.

"Stop! Just stop! Okay?" I yelled at them. "I've said it time and time again. This girl is not a prize to be won. As one of the first members of this club, I propose we go back to what it was about in the beginning. Let's just appreciate her from afar?"

Puck rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed.

"We're sort of together, so…" Finn commented.

"Just give it time, Finn, you won't be for long," Sam told him.

"Whatever. I see reason isn't any of your strong suits," I told them.

I sat back down, watching everyone else file in, and then _she_ entered the classroom and every jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless red dress that came above the knee and hugged her curves. Cedes was working that dress better than a prostitute working a corner. She had all the guys shifting in their seats. Artie even tried to inconspicuously place his hands in over his crotch. Finn sat behind me mumbling in quick session "mailman mailman". When she sat beside him, he practically assaulted her lips. I was glad I was sitting in front of them, because when I faced forward, disgust was evident on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

For weeks, I've been trying to figure out every single member of my ass appreciation club. Dressed to kill, I would watch their expressions to see who was really admiring me.

Once I got to the choir room, all eyes were on me. Sam was biting his lip, Puck was licking his lips, Quinn was gawking unwaveringly, and Finn was being Finn. When I walked by Artie, he let out a whisper of 'hot damn'. I made my way up the risers and had to stop for a second. _Did Mike just squeeze Tina's thigh while looking at me? Nah- and what is that grin on Tina's face about? They are probably just being nasty and trying not to get caught._

When I sat down, Finn's mouth was on mine like he hadn't seen me in years, or that we were actually a couple and PDA was acceptable. Throughout the rest of class, his hand rested on my thigh, absentmindedly rubbing up and down it. I had to slap his hand away more than once and I thanked God Mr. Schue called him up to talk about a duet with Rachel – as usual – so I could make my escape along with everyone else before he mauled me. I was slightly sad that my plan didn't work at all. Everyone in the room was paying attention to me, and I knew all of them couldn't be in that club.

Walking out of the room behind Puck and Sam, I heard them talking. "Dude, it's going to be awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"How many times have you seen The Avengers anyway?" Puck asked.

"Only three," Sam answered casually like seeing the movie three times was normal.

"_Only_," Puck scoffed. "Just don't ruin it for me, okay?"

I found myself steadily getting closer to them as the boys made their way to their lockers. Truth be told, I really wanted to go to the movies with them. "Are you guys going to the movies tonight?" I asked in an unusually quiet voice.

Both of them wore shocked expressions as they took me in. I wasn't normally the one initiating conversation with them. "Ah…yeah…to see The Avengers," Sam answered.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Hot Mama, you don't even have to ask. I always want to see you…naked preferably."

"Having fantasies about me, Puckerman?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Every day, and every night," he admitted.

"You do know we're going in costumes, right?" Sam asked.

I laughed, patting his cheek with my palm. "Oh, honey, I have costumes."

At that moment, Quinn walked up doing a double take. "Why does Sam look like he just came?" she asked.

"She just admitted that she has costumes," Puck informed, looking almost dazed thinking about it.

Quinn smiled fondly at me, linking her arm with mine. "She does for conventions and Halloween, you know."

The blonde and I were cool, but we hadn't hung out much since this summer, and I missed her. "You wanna go with us to the movies?" I asked.

"Only if you help me with the costume, because I'm assuming that's the costume you're talking about."

"Deal! What time are we meeting you guys?"

"6:30 in the lobby," Sam told us.

Our little group disbanded and Quinn and I headed to the parking lot. Finn caught up, throwing his arm around me territorially. "So what are our plans for tonight, sexy?"

A giggle escaped Quinn's lips and we both looked her way. "Well _we_ are dressing up and going to see The Avengers," I told him.

"By we you mean…?"

"Me, Q, Sam and Puck."

"Count me in! I've got a costume from two Halloweens ago I can wear!"

"Great," Quinn said unenthusiastically, mirroring my inner feelings. I didn't want the guys fighting over me tonight. I just wanted to have fun

Quinn and I got dressed at her place after going to mine to get my costume. She dressed in her old Catwoman costume, without the ears, and we'd bought her a toy belt that mirrored Black Widow's. She pulled her long blonde hair back in a low ponytail, giving her a badass look.

She stood back and looked at my costume. "You're going to start a sex riot. I think you need to change."

I didn't have a current Avengers costume, so I dressed as Ms. Marvel. She was once in the group. My costume was more like a black one piece bathing suit with a lightening bolt on my chest. I had on elbow length black gloves and knee high, high-heeled boots. Instead of the thin scarf that resides around Ms. Marvel's waist, I wore a red cover up tied around mine, wanting to at least cover my ass just a little more so I wouldn't really start a sex riot. I also had her signature mask covering my eyes.

"It's just a costume." I rolled my eyes. "As if anyone will be looking at me with you standing there," I said as I looked at us in the mirror.

Quinn walked up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, that's why I have three guys fighting over me."

"Let's go before Sam loses it because we're late."

"Oh, it won't be because we're late…"

Upon arriving at the theater, we saw the boys there waiting in the lobby with their backs to us. Clearing my throat, they turned around and Sam's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Mi…Miss Marvel?" he swallowed visibly.

"You know your super heroes, huh?" I walked toward him.

"As do you," he replied. "I bought your ticket."

"Yo..You did?" I asked, taken aback by the gesture.

Sam grinned big. "I did, so does this count as a date?"

"Would even take no for an answer?"

"Nope."

I laughed. "At least you make a sexy Thor, even if you do have selective hearing."

Sam placed an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Come on then. You can buy me popcorn."

"You're a horrible date! Popcorn costs more than the ticket!"

"I got you a ticket, Quinn." Puck walked up in his Hawkeye costume, looking hot as hell.

"Did you lose the rock, paper, scissors battle?" she asked. Their faces confirmed that that is exactly what happened. "I'm not buying you popcorn," she warned and they made their way into the theater arguing over popcorn, but not before Puck smacked me on the ass as he passed by.

As Sam and I waited in line for popcorn, he still kept me tucked into his side with his arm securely around me. "I've got a date and if I'm lucky, I may even get a goodnight kiss."

Before I could even respond, we heard, "What's up, guys?" Finn walked up behind us and we turned around. He was wearing an Iron Man costume.

"Sam bamboozled me into a date by buying my ticket, so now I have to buy him refreshments."

The boys had a few seconds of a glaring contest before Finn said, "I'll buy the popcorn. I guess that means you're dating me too."

The movie was amazing. It by far surpassed any of my expectations. When it was over, I was arm in arm with Quinn, gushing over Hawkeye and Thor at first, but then we just wound up gushing over all of them as the boys talked about their favorite scenes with each other. It was nice to see everyone getting along.

Standing in the parking lot, Quinn said, "I haven't had this much fun in a while. What do you guys say after party at my place? It's Friday and my parents are away."

"I'm down," I agreed quickly, and after a few calls to parents all the boys were in too.

At Quinn's, we all talked about the movie for a while before Quinn turned on the radio and we sang, danced and acted fools in our costumes. It wasn't until I headed for the kitchen that I finally talked to Finn.

"Hey," he said, walking in.

"Hi."

"Finally got you alone…Can I have some water?"

I thought he was going to go to the fridge, but he took my cup and sipped out of it. He was wearing this adorably innocent smile that made me giggle. Finn placed the cup on the counter and leaned down to touch his nose to mine. "Wanna go upstairs and mess around a little?"

"Of course." I stood on my toes so that I could kiss him. "Let me wash this cup first. You know how Quinn hates doing dishes." Finn blew me a kiss before leaving the room.

Humming to myself, I made quick work of washing the cup. When I turned around, Sam was there, he apparently had been standing right behind me. "Creeper, what are you doing in here?"

"I've got to head home, but my date hasn't given me my goodnight kiss yet."

Sam walked forward pressing his body against mine. He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. My lips tingled at his touch, and I responded by kissing him back. He kissed me tenderly while his thumb caressed my cheek. His free hand went to my hip and then slid to my backside. "Goodnight Mercedes," he said against my lips.

This boy's kisses always left me wanting more, and I really didn't want to say goodnight to him but I did. "Goodnight, Sam."

On my way upstairs, I was stopped yet again. Quinn was the culprit this time. "Hey." She pulled me aside and into the bathroom with her. I smelled alcohol on her breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just one drink with Puck earlier."

"Have you lost your mind? You and Puck are kind of toxic for each other. All that history and hate for each other. Neither one of you has truly dealt with your faults. You've been pushing them aside."

Quinn just smiled, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "I've missed that about you, lady. You give the best advice."

I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and her smile almost faltered. "You haven't done that in so long. Since I…"

"Since you were pregnant."

"What changed, Mercedes?"

"You…and me. You had the baby and I helped you through it and then that kiss last summer…"

"We did more than kiss."

"And that was the problem. You were just experimenting, and in a way it reminded me of my relationship with Puck."

"It was just one night, Cedes, and you didn't even return the favor."

"Exactly, and you were distant and I freaked and we wasted so much time in our friendship. I can return said favor now…"

Quinn's eyes were alight with excitement. "I wasn't saying it for you to-"

My lips silenced her statement, and my hands went to work on the zipper of her costume. My lips followed the zipper down and Quinn giggled. Once her costume was down around her ankles, I nudged her legs apart as far as they would go and trailed my tongue across her pussy lips before delving into her playland.

"Mmm, Cedes, it feels so good." Quinn moaned tangling her hands into my hair as my tongue delved in and out of her, exploring her. When I went to work on her clit, Quinn whimpered and mewled, frantically riding my face and praising me. With each pass of my tongue I felt Quinn getting closer and closer to orgasm. She had a death grip on my hair, pulling as hard as she could, and her moaning grew steadily louder filling the room with unintelligible sounds.

Her hips bucked and her body writhed as her sweet juices flooded my mouth. I licked her clean before standing to look at her. "Kiss me?" she asked with a contented smile.

I obliged, giving her a sweet kiss before resting my forehead on hers. "Go shower and I'll sleepover like we used to, okay?"

"Perfect."

Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way toward the room I was supposed to meet Finn in, but apparently sidetracking was the word of the night. "Where you headed?" Puck asked.

"To meet Finn."

"Oh, he's asleep, and I'm heading out because this party got real boring real quick."

"I'll see you at school on Monday, then." I went in for a hug, but Puck went in for the kiss.

It wasn't those nice pecks like I'd gotten from Quinn and Sam. It was purely lust filled. His tongue made its way into my mouth, swirling and exploring. "Mmm, you taste like Quinn. I see I was in the wrong place at the wrong time then. Next time, Sexy Mama," he placed his hands on my ass, pulling me toward him, "call me."

"Go home, Noah." I smiled.

I made my way to the guest room where Finn was. He looked so cute, laying there in his underwear snoring. I stripped down to my underwear, finally getting out of that costume and curled up beside him. I kissed him on the cheek and he lazily smiled, mumbling, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was kind of exhausted."

"It's okay, Finn. Just go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Quinn came in shortly after and slid into bed beside me. She wrapped her arm around me and snuggled into me and we slept like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**Also thanks to Samcedeswannabe for helping me organize my thoughts for this chapter, and to xcassielovex for the idea of Mercedes trying to figure out who all is in the club. Things for the boys and Mercy won't be as sweet next chapter!**


End file.
